


Scared of Beautiful

by iruka92



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iruka92/pseuds/iruka92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He means so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared of Beautiful

The stares were unnerving. There were pitiful glances, heavy and burdening to his already slumped shoulders. He never wanted their pity.

 

Not like this.

 

> _No wonder why there’s no mirrors on these walls no more_
> 
> _You can’t tell me why you’re so terrified of beautiful_
> 
>  
> 
>  

“Return to me the equipments in one piece, 007,” was what he said in their last conversation.

 

James took his hands and dragged Q to the nearest armour room he could find. Backing the smaller man slowly towards the wall, he slowly drew the Quartermaster’s lips with his fingers. You could only listen to their quickened heartbeat in the room as James reached him for a kiss which started softly which turned passionate in a heartbeat.

 

“Whatever would happen to your reputation if they see you undone this way, 007?”

 

“I’ll tell them you did it in your pyjamas,” he smirked, taking off Q’s glasses while the other laughed happily to his heart’s content.

 

 

> _Scared of the good more than the evil_
> 
> _Scared of the light more than the dark_
> 
> _Scared of the truth so much more than the lie_

 

M gave a speech, highlighting how James Bond was the true hero of the nation, reminding them of what he did for England was not something to be taken lightly.

 

How the 007 served for the Queen Mother.

 

> _I'm scared for you_
> 
> _I'm scared of you_
> 
> _Scared of beautiful_

 

 

His body felt numb.

 

James Bond was so much more.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song excerpts are taken from Frank Ocean's "Scared of Beautiful". I've decided that it's the perfect 00Q theme song. I'm sorry it this was terribly out of character.
> 
> I couldn't write shit. >:


End file.
